


thoughts from Freaks and the Rest

by MJ_Oswald



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Body Horror, Ficlet, Gen, Little bit of smut, signs of crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Oswald/pseuds/MJ_Oswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some after thoughts from some of the characters after the events from the first episode of "Freak Show."</p>
            </blockquote>





	thoughts from Freaks and the Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyimagineer (ocolotes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocolotes/gifts).



> A little (and really bad, sorry) birthday fic for my friend, who is an American Horror Story nut :) Happy birthday SleepyImagineer!

She never wanted to see that clown ever again.

She never wanted to hear that child ever scream again.

She never wanted to feel the metal pressed against her palms again.

There were a lot of things she never wanted again.

***

_Dear Diary;_

_So this is what it’s like to have a real family, to be free. They protected us when we needed it. That man was going to take me and my sister in, we would have gotten the electric chair for sure. But instead Jimmy saved me and Bette._

_Jimmy is very charming. Sometimes I think that maybe in another life, a fantasy more like it, there could have been a chance._

_But enough about that, I’ve never been happier than I have here, I will be grateful to Elsa for giving me this chance until the day I die._

_-Bette_

_***_

_Dear Diary;_

_For once I actually feel hopeful. I have had my doubts about this place, and I still have doubts about Elsa, but everyone else is so kind, so willing to accept us, even though society has not accepted them. (or us really)_

_I’m still going to be cautious, if not for my sake than at least for Dot’s. I mean, one of us has to be the reasonable sister._

_-Dot_

_***_

Jimmy had his fingers up yet another girl’s pussy, feeling the wet walls of it brush his fingertips, it had almost a slimy texture, as she groaned and screamed with pleasure.

This may not have been what he pictured himself doing ten years ago, but the pay was good, and it was not the world’s worse activity. He felt a lot better doing this than being put on display with Elsa’s show just because his fingers were weird, and that still did not pay as well as this.

“More!” the girl screamed and Jimmy slipped his fingers up further.

When the girl was done she handed him his money and left the room, her face flushed and her dress slightly wrinkled as she scurried out. A common reaction.

He pocketed the money and went back on the bed, waiting for the next customer. Only a few more and he would be heading back to Elsa’s Freak Show.

Jimmy wondered how much more money he would have to make before he could leave that shithole forever.

He couldn’t help but feel guilty about that last thought, though he did not really have a lot of time to think about it before the next customer came in and he had to put a smile back on his face. He had to act like he was not someone who cut open a cop’s throat. He had to act like he was not someone who had been thrown away all his life.

In other terms, he was not supposed to be himself. Which was just perfect for him, because himself was the last person he wanted to be.

***

She guessed the clown got sick of his screams.

So he sewed the child’s mouth shut with some red thread and painted his face white, which was smeared with dirt and blood. There were little tear tracks down his painted face and his eyes were bloodshot. Around his sewn-shut lips it was swollen and purple. He was going to get an infection, no doubt.

The girl remembered while the clown was sewing the child’s mouth shut and she herself was screaming and the clown just looked at her, his eyes glassy with insanity, but still smiling and she had to bite her tongue hard enough for it to bleed just so she wouldn’t scream, because she knew. She got the message.

You keep screaming and you’ll end up like him.

She hoped she did not scream in her sleep, when she had nightmares, like the clown stabbing her boyfriend. Again. And again. And again. Or sometimes it’s just the clown, stalking her dreams like a dark cloud in front of the sun, blocking out all the light and leaving no hope.

So she stopped screaming.

 

 

 

 


End file.
